


A Necessary Act

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Sex to Power Dark Magic, Unaroused Victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: For time immemorial, the Thualese people and their lands had been under threat from all sides. Hostile barbarians from the north, foul weather and fell beasts from the south, pirate kingdoms on the islands offshore. Disease, famine, and insurrection from within. Yet, through it all, the Kingdom of Thuala had survived – and they had Sarc’s hellmagic to thank for that.Now, it was Thavin’s turn, as Thuala’s Crown Prince, to give his body over to the ritual which would protect the Kingdom for another generation.





	A Necessary Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



‘I endured this dark ritual when I was your age,’ his father the King had informed him, his tone of voice more frigid than the Icy Southern Reaches. ‘More importantly, the kingdom has endured because I did. Understand this: Your participation is _not_ optional.’

‘Yes, My Lord Father. I understand and obey,’ Thavin had replied. Then he had bowed low and taken his leave to prepare for the horrors he knew were to come. Further expressions of his reservations would have been less than futile.

For time immemorial, the Thualese people and their lands had been under threat from all sides. Hostile barbarians from the north, foul weather and fell beasts from the south, pirate kingdoms on the islands offshore. Disease, famine, and insurrection from within. Yet, through it all, the Kingdom of Thuala had survived – and they had Sarc’s hellmagic to thank for that.

Now, it was Thavin’s turn, as Thuala’s Crown Prince, to give his body over to the ritual which would protect the Kingdom for another generation.

As was their right, noble and commoner alike – the entire population, it seemed! – had gathered to witness the spectacle. The crowd surrounded the raised dais upon which the ritual would be performed from all sides, and it was so large Thavin couldn’t see where it ended.

The Royal Family was seated in the usual place of honour. Thavin could see them clearly, even whilst kneeling: His father’s expression was stoic. His mother’s face was veiled, to conceal her distress. His little sister, sitting off to the side of the dais, wept openly.

 _You’re doing this for her, too_ , Thavin reminded himself sternly. _She is only eleven years old and not yet flowered. You are her elder brother, and someday, you will be her King. This is also your duty as her protector._

The sorcerer was pale-complexioned, and long, greasy locks of raven-black hair hung limply over his face. He was known to be ageless, immortal, but his regular – and vaguely handsome – features belonged to man in his thirties or forties.

‘How many winters have you?’ Sarc asked.

‘Fourteen, My Lord,’ Thavin replied.

‘And have you lain previously with neither woman nor man?’

‘I have lain previously with neither woman nor man.’

‘Excellent.’ Sarc licked his lips. They were wet and red. ‘Now, begin.’

Thavin spoke nothing further. Instead, he reached out and parted the sorcerer’s black velvet robes, exposing this phallus. It was as pale as the rest of him and pulsing with blue veins. The foreskin was already partially retracted, revealing a glistening red crown which reminded Thavin of Sarc’s lips.

He brought the tip of that phallus to his own lips…and took it into his mouth. It tasted of bitterness and salt and animal musk, and it swelled rapidly in his mouth, thickening and lengthening obscenely and forcing itself into Thavin’s esophagus, so deep he was practically choking. Instinctively, he tried to pull away, but Sarc placed long-fingered hands on the back of his head and forced him to remain in place as he began to piston his hips.

Thavin gagged; tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and saliva was pouring down his chin. Sarc fucked his mouth remorselessly, pulling nearly all the way out and then ramming himself down Thavin’s throat, all the way to the hilt, scraping it raw, Thavin’s nose buried in Sarc’s coarse body hair. Again and again and again. The pistoning of Sarc’s hips accelerated –

Thavin whimpered at the brutality of each stroke –

And then, abruptly, Sarc pulled out and began to coat Thavin’s face with his seed. Ooohhhs and aaahhhs from the crowd. It dripped down his forehead and through his brows and eyelashes, over his tightly-shut eyes, and down his cheeks. It coated his lips; the taste, the stench, they both made him want to vomit.

Sarc laughed cruelly as he wiped his seed from Thavin’s face with the palm of one hand. ‘Bend over,’ he said.

It was a command, not a request, and Thavin opened his eyes, blinking in the bright noon sunlight, and obeyed, bending over so that he was on his hands and knees, his arse raised high in the air. The crowd was pushing forward; everyone was trying to get closer to the dais, for they all wanted to see what they already knew was next. Thavin’s cheeks flushed crimson with shame. He didn’t want this, but he had no choice in the matter. Refusal was not an option.

Sarc’s phallus was still erect and, if anything, larger than before. He coated himself with the remains of his own first spending, and positioned himself against Thavin’s vulnerable arsehole and, without further ceremony, began to force his way in.

The pain took Thavin’s breath away. His arsehole was stretched so wide it felt like it might tear, and the slow slide of the phallus stung and burned. He didn’t want it. No man was made to endure this! It couldn’t possibly fit! His organs felt like they were being displaced and rearranged inside his belly, and tears began to leak from Thavin’s eyes once more as he felt the brush of Sarc’s balls against his rear. It was as if there were no space inside of him for tears anymore – Sarc’s phallus was forcing them out.

The crowd let loose a deafening cheer as Sarc wrapped his arms tight around Thavin’s chest, pulling their bodies in close together, and delivered his first humiliating, merciless thrust…and another…and another…and another…

…Thavin screamed…

…the crowd roared…

…his father averted his gaze…

…and Sarc just laughed and thrust harder and faster, his pleasure and Thavin’s pain twining together, alchemical, unbreakable, rising into the air all around them, eclipsing the light of the sun. A wind rose, hot and howling. Thavin’s suffering in exchange for Thuala’s protection. This was what it meant to be taken in sacrifice on the altar of the Dark Powers.

Thavin screamed again as he felt Sarc’s seed fill him, for the pain was nigh unbearable and he knew this necessary act was nowhere near done. The first completion was but a prelude to what was yet to come. In truth, it had barely begun.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
